My Boyfriend is a Pilot
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: While Ooarai managed to survive being closed down, another school did not. Monika Itsumi transferred to Ooarai after her school had closed, and she vowed to make sure Ooarai would not suffer the same fate. All the while, a bond with a childhood friend seems to grow stronger every day. He just happens to be a pilot.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I'm Karl the Arty. So Das Finale happened and it kind of persuaded me to write GuP again in Tankery form.

Allow me to introduce you to this new GuP fic, which was inspired by an East German march of all things.

Anyway, I plan on including schools representing the following countries in this story, and here is a small sample size of them:

-Schools with a fixed cast and concluded research

1\. Partizani Technical Institute (Yugoslavia)

2\. Wilhelmina Girls Academy (Netherlands)

3\. First of March High School (Indonesia)

4\. East Kumamoto High School (East Germany)

That's all from me. I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **Neue Anfänge**_

The clattering of tank treads echoed in the forest, disturbing the previously peaceful and tranquil environment. Birds took off from trees in alarm; the sky filled itself with the sounds of machines.

Three Renault NC2 Kegresse light tanks found themselves in the forest, their turrets rotating left and right in search of targets. One of the Kegresses stopped as its commander stuck her head out of the rear turret hatch. She scanned the area, obviously sensing something to not be right.

Suddenly, an explosion echoed through the forest as a 50mm armor piercing shell burrowed into the rear section of one of the Kegresses. The poor light tank's engine compartment exploded in a brilliant display of pyrotechnics before the tank's white flag popped out of the top of the turret.

" _Dva_!" one of the commanders exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

" _This is Dva! I'm sorry ma'am, but we're out of the fight!"_

" _Where did that even come from!?"_

The commanders of the remaining Kegresses sighed in relief before nearly being thrown out of their positions. Two shots rang out in the quiet before striking the Kegresses, knocking them out of the fight.

Meanwhile, under the cover of the local bushes and shrubbery, a Panzer III Ausf. H and a T-34-85 continued to monitor the situation, their gun barrels still smoking from the shots they fired.

"Targets neutralized," the commander of the T-34-85 reported. "No further movement visible.

"Right," the commander of the Panzer III replied. "What do they have left?"

"A Hellcat, M36, and two T-34-85s. All of their Renaults and Panzer IIs have been dealt with."

"By 'Renaults' I assume you're also including their R35s and FT-17s, as well as every single Kegresse we destroyed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Which one is their flag tank?"

"The Hellcat."

"Good," the Panzer III's commander adjusted her cap before signalling her driver to start the engines.

"Let's rendezvous with the main force," she continued. "Hopefully they did not get wiped out."

"Is that wise, Itsumi?" the T-34-85 commander asked. "We might be able to flank them from here."

The commander of the Panzer III H, Monika Itsumi, shook her head at the suggestion.

"I just have a feeling," she said. The Panzer III and T-34 backed out of their ambush area before moving to their next location.

"Knowing our commander, she won't want to stay in place."

* * *

" _Verdammt_! How did it come to this!?"

Shells whizzed past two columns of tanks, both taking cover behind opposite ridgelines just enough to fire shots at each other. A Panther Ausf. F managed to back just in time behind the ridge as a 76mm shell whizzed overhead, while a nearby Panzer IV exploded into a pyrotechnics show as a 90mm shell struck its hull.

A T-34-85 soon rolled up to the Panther, which also barely dodged a few shells from the enemy tanks. The T-34's commander popped her head out of the turret.

"Did we seriously just lose four tanks to them!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "This is your fault!"

"How was I supposed to know we will be ambushed!?"

"It's the most OBVIOUS place for an ambush!"

The two commanders gritted their teeth at each other, before a third voice cut through the chatter.

" _Um, everyone?"_ the voice said. " _Can we please stop shouting at each other?"_

"What else do you suggest we do, Itsumi!?"

" _Hold out as long as you can,"_ Monika replied. " _We're flanking around right now."_

Upon not receiving a satisfactory reply, Monika pointed out their current predicament, which also happened to be their advantage.

" _The School is closing anyway, regardless of what we do,"_ she said. " _We've got nothing to lose, so let's make sure we leave a mark in history."_

The faces of both tank commanders brightened.

"You got it!" the Panther commander exclaimed. "You heard her, _Kameraden_! Keep the enemy's attention on us! We're going out with the biggest bang ever! _Hurra_!"

" _Hurra_!"

* * *

The Hellcat fired another shell at the enemy as the commander of the tank-destroyer observed the situation through her binoculars. Suddenly, a transmission interrupted her concentration.

" _Komandant društva,"_ the transmission said. " _We have lost contact with the rest of our Kegresses. I don't think reinforcements will be coming."_

The Hellcat commander scoffed upon hearing the news.

"It matters not," said she. "With the way things are going, we are going to win this anyway."

She opened one of the hatches, one required by the rules to be installed, and peered across no-man's land. An 85mm shell whistled past her, but she paid no heed to the noise.

"Enemy T-34," said she. "One o'clock. Distance, 717 meters. _Pucaj_."

The Hellcat's 76mm spoke again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a T-34-85 and Panzer III H drove as fast as they could towards the rear of the enemy lines. The T-34's commander poked her head out of the turret to say something.

"Itsumi!" said she. "I don't think we will make it in time!"

Monika remained silent as she listened to the endless radio chatter through her headset. Panicked voices and gunfire echoed into her ears as she silently directed the Panzer III to its destination.

She sighed, before a melody began to escape her lips.

" _Dort wo der Morgenwind Träume verweht…"_

The T-34's commander soon caught on.

" _Wo sich der junge Tag zögernd erhebt!"_

Through the radio, Monika heard some of the other commanders join in.

" _Hört man von Ferne her uns're Division, tonen die Panzer schwer und grollt ihr Ton!"_

The two tanks soon burst out of the shrubbery, taking a few potshots at the enemy tanks while closing the distance.

A 50mm shell found itself striking the hull of one of the T-34s, before bouncing harmlessly off. The other T-34 was not so lucky, for an 85mm shell struck it square on, popping the tanks white flag into the air.

" _Dort wo der Panzeralarm plötzlich zerbricht_ …"

The Panther F jumped out of its hiding place, firing a shot at the enemy tanks before rushing forward. The other remaining tanks soon followed.

" _Zeichnet der harte Tag jedes Gesicht!_ "

A volley of shells instantly tore the remaining enemy T-34 apart, its corpse now displaying its white flag.

" _Dies gab den Anblick uns, freude übermannt..._ "

Monika's Panzer III then knocked out the enemy M36 before switching her attention to the Hellcat.

" _Ja Freude, sondern tont das "Hurra!" weit in das Land!_ "

The Panzer III's 50mm spoke once, and the Hellcat's white flag popped into the air.

And then, an announcement.

" _Partizani Technical Institute's Flag Tank has been immobilized! East Kumamoto High School wins!_ "

* * *

"...And then Pravda, of all places, screwed us over."

Monika, holding a bottle of Fanta in her hand, took a sip of the drink before leaning back in her seat.

"So East Kumamoto is still closing regardless?"

The boy sitting in front of Monika, black hair, blue eyes, also took a sip from a bottle of Fanta.

The two found themselves in a cafe, a fairly typical one at that, doing some last-minute homework before they left.

Monika sighed, brushing some of her white hair away from her eyes with her hand as she did so.

"Kuromorimine is buying up most of our equipment," she continued. "I don't know if we will be fully integrated or just replaced."

"Well, at least you get to see your cousin," the boy replied. "Right?"

Monika chuckled at the statement.

"I know, Len, but I don't want to get in Erika's way," she replied. "She has enough on her shoulders already."

Len Kazakiri shrugged in response, taking another swing from his Fanta as he did so.

"Fair enough," he replied. "Is Kuromorimine buying _that_ as well?"

Monika raised an eyebrow in confusion, before letting out an "Oh," in understanding.

"You mean that T-54 that's been sitting in our hanger for some time?" she said. "No, that one is going to America."

Len nearly spat his Fanta out.

"What!?" he exclaimed. "Why?"

"You didn't hear?" Monika asked. "The US League decided to change some rules for their tournaments."

She paused for dramatic effect, because why not?

"Tanks need to have been designed during or before the year 1945," she continued. "But upgrades can be from the year 1954 or before. This allows for people to operate vehicles like the T-54-3, simply by replacing a few parts."

"More like a complete overhaul," Len muttered to himself, while Monika brushed off the comment.

"This also allows for the usage of tanks like the M46 Patton, since it's technically an upgraded M26 Pershing, as well as early model Centurions, T-34/100s, and M50 Super Shermans," Monika finished, to which Len raised a hand.

"Question," said he. "I don't think the M50 counts because that came about in 1955, not '54."

"The M50 prototype was designed in '54."

"Well, fair enough then."

"On a different note," Monika said. "The Panzer III and its crew are going with me."

"To where?"

"Ooarai."

Len nearly spat out his Fanta.

"Are you serious!?" he exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

He reached across the table to pat Monika on the shoulder.

"Good luck over there," said he.

"You too," Monika replied. "Where are you headed this time?"

"Saudi Arabia," Len said. "Tensions are rising a little too high apparently."

"Will the UN intervene?" Monika asked.

"Possibly," Len replied. "You know how it is with Monarchies and succession problems."

Monika sighed at the comment before getting out of her seat.

"Good point," she replied. "I need to start packing. See you tomorrow."

Len simply waved in reply.

* * *

The next day, Monika found herself staring at a Kuromorimine Me 323 Gigant being

loaded up with her Panzer III. She found the sight to be quite surreal, as almost every other aircraft seemed to be recent Boeing or Airbus designs.

Voices echoed behind her.

Monika turned around to find four girls walking up to her, each dressed in their old East Kumamoto uniforms.

"Hey guys!" said she. "Glad to see you guys made it."

The lead girl grinned at the comment, before looking back at the others.

" _Soldaten_!" she called. " _Gruß_!"

The girls immediately snapped to attention before saluting Monika. Monika returned the salute before smiling at the girls again.

"At ease," she said. "I assume you all are done packing?"

The girls nodded in reply.

"Good," Monika said. "We will now prepare to board our flight to our new home. I know it has been a tough time for all of us, fighting even though we knew it to be for nothing. But just because Kuromorimine did not accept you does not mean you are 'inferior' to any of your former classmates."

Monika glanced at the girl on the furthest right.

"That includes you, Rina."

Rina, brown hair, emerald eyes, and some freckles on her face, nodded in response.

"Yes ma'am!" she replied, to which Monika smiled.

"Ooarai seems to be the Ministry of Education's primary target when it comes to closing schools due to lack of budget," Monika continued. "Let's make sure they don't end up like we do."

The four girls nodded.

Monika took a deep breath.

"Right, let's do this one last time," she concluded. " _Sieg_ _Ostkumamoto_!"

" _Hurra_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This could have actually been a lot worse.

Hi guys, Karl the Arty here, and I'm back with another chapter for this GuP fic.

I would add some sort of fun fact or witty comment here, but I need to study for AP Testing in US Gov, Econ, and Calculus.

I hate Calculus.

I got a bloody 43% on the bloody midterm, so my prospects are not that high.

I'm screwed aren't I?

Anyway, on that note, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 _ **Ooarai**_

Miho Nishizumi found herself observing the other tanks of Ooarai's tankery team firing at targets, with some shells missing their intended recipients as usual. The young brunette sighed as she continued to watch.

Sure, the team had improved quite a bit since they first resurrected the Ooarai Tankery Team from the depths of… wherever it had been before Miho arrived, but they still needed work. This team needed to continue winning, or at least put up a good fight, this year just so they could insure the school's existence.

With how well they had been doing recently, it might not be necessary, but precautions do not hurt.

Turtle team's Hetzer rolled up to Miho's Panzer IV.

"Nishizumi~!" Anzu called. "The Principle wants us at the airfield, tanks and all!"

Miho blinked in slight confusion, but turned her attention back to the other tanks anyway.

"Okay," Miho replied. "All tanks, cease fire! Turn about and head to the airfield!"

A chorus of replies followed the order, and Miho smiled slightly.

This could still work.

* * *

Aboard the giant Messerschmitt Me 323 transport aircraft, the crew of the resident Panzer III H seemed fairly content with their situation. Sure the ride to Ooarai could be better, but they got to travel with their tank. This will suffice.

Monika approached the door leading to the cockpit and proceeded to knock on the door. Upon receiving permission, she opened the door and walked in, taking in the view from the cockpit as she did so.

Monika smiled as she noticed the two familiar faces at the controls.

"I hate flying this thing. The cockpit is so cramped."

"It's the only option we have. Besides, we rarely use this plane anyway."

"But Commander!"

"I'm not your commander anymore, Erika."

Monika could not help but giggle at the conversation, causing the two at the controls to turn to her.

"Enjoying your flight, Monika?" Erika Itsumi asked. Monika shrugged in response.

"Could be better," she replied. "Your yelling kind of echoed through the intercom."

Erika's face immediately turned red.

"Wait, did it really-!?"

Her face turned an even darker shade of red as Monika burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, Maho Nishizumi smiled at Monika and Erika's antics, carefully noting the situation outside the aircraft as she did so.

"Erika," Maho said. "You need to learn when your 'sister' is messing with you."

"Wha-!?"

"You heard her," Monika said with a teasing smile. " _Onee-chan_."

"Monika!"

Monika broke into laughter once again before noticing something to her left. It began as a small glint in the sky, but the flash soon grew into a more tangible shape. Monika could not help but smile when she noticed the fish-like design, with delta wings and a distinct cone-shaped radar in the nose, as well as the UN markings on the side.

The pilot of the UN Security Forces' MiG-21-2000 gave the girls a brief salute, and waved the MiG's wings, before zooming off towards its carrier.

Monika sighed, before noticing a distinct increase of stares in her direction.

She turned towards the source of the additional stares and found Erika staring at her, a teasing smile on her face.

"So is that your boyfriend that I hear so much about?" she asked, this time causing Monika's face to turn many shades of red.

"Erika!" she exclaimed. "That was just a friend!"

"Sure…" Erika replied as sarcastically. "I have more ammunition when you try to tease me now."

"Erika!"

The laughter continued as the massive plane approached a certain aircraft carrier, a new home for the Eastern exiles.

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Anzu announced. "We are going to have five new transfer students starting today, and all five of them will be joining our tankery team!"

"So do we have to find them a new tank for them to use?" Erwin asked.

"Nope!" Anzu replied.

"But…"

"You'll see!"

The sound of aircraft engines soon echoed over the airfield, and Anzu looked up in the direction of its source.

"Ah, they're here," she announced.

Suddenly, a massive shadow blanketed the Ooarai tanks as the Kuromorimine Me 323 approached the runway. The students looked up in awe as the six-engined transport aircraft touched down on the runway, the Kuromorimine iron crosses clearly marking its origins.

The pilot of the massive aircraft managed to stop the plane just in front of the column of Ooarai tanks, one of the wings casting a great shadow upon the girls on the ground. With a great lurch, the forward cargo doors of the Me 323 began to open, like the jaws of some kind of monstrous fish.

Two familiar figures emerged from the cargo hold and began walking towards the Ooarai tanks. By now the crews of said tanks had assembled in front of their respective vehicles as they waited for the transfer students to exit the aircraft. Some of the students whispered to each other, debating what kind of people these new students might be. Others simply held their breath in anticipation.

Miho walked up to her sister, who greeted her with a smile.

"Good to see you are doing well, Miho," Maho said.

"Same here, Onee-chan," Miho replied. "Hello, Itsumi-san."

Erika sighed at Miho before replying with a wave.

"Just to let you know," Erika said, causing Miho to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "One of you new students is probably the most annoying person you can get. You have been warned."

A metaphorical question mark formed above Miho's head before the distinctive sound of an internal combustion engine echoed out of the Me 323's cargo hold. A Feldgrau-colored Panzer III H soon rolled out of the aircraft, landing on the tarmac with a thud upon exiting its ride. The medium tank rolled towards the Ooarai tanks before stopping directly behind the two Kuromorimine students. Clanking sounds echoed as the crew inside popped the hatches open before climbing out of the tank.

Miho immediately recognized the students' Nationalen Volksarmee-inspired uniforms to be those of East Kumamoto High School, which, unfortunately, no longer exists. The white-haired commander looked quite familiar too…

The commander took a step forward towards the Ooarai group as her crew members assembled in a horizontal line behind her, perpendicular to the Panzer III.

" _Soldaten_!" she called. " _Gruß_!"

The girls then snapped to attention before saluting Miho. Miho hastily returned the salute as Maho watched with a slightly amused smile.

"At ease, _Kameraden_ ," the commander ordered, before returning her attention to Miho. "Miss Miho Nishizumi, I presume? It is a pleasure to meet you."

The commander extended her hand, which Miho shook.

"The pleasure is mine," Miho replied, somewhat awkwardly. "Please, there is no need to be so formal."

The commander's face immediately lit up at those words, as Erika facepalmed in the background. Meanwhile, Maho's amused smile grew at the sight.

"You shouldn't have said that," Erika muttered.

Miho, however, failed to hear those words as all sense of formality disappeared from the white-haired girl in front of her.

"Really!?" the girl exclaimed. "Thanks! I'll just call you Miho then, if you are okay with that. I'm Monika Itsumi, by the way. Nice to meet you!"

Miho blinked.

"Itsumi?" she asked. "Then…"

"Yup!" Monika said, pointing at Erika as she did so. "That's my cousin. She can be a little clingy at times."

"Monika!" Erika exclaimed, her embarrassment all too evident on her face. Monika, meanwhile, giggled over her cousin's reaction.

Miho sighed as the crews began to mingle with the new students and, after receiving a nod of approval from her sister, she decided to join in as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, off the coast of Khuzestan, Iran, the ocean water calmly sat, as if nothing in the world could ever disturb it.

Something did disturb the calm waters, however; a group of UN MiG-21-2000s soared into the air, a squadron of Iraqi KAI T-50 trainer aircraft in hot pursuit. The MiGs suddenly broke off in different directions, before charging the T-50s head on. The Iraqi planes immediately scattered in disarray, with the MiGs now in hot pursuit.

Suddenly, a series of beeps echoed in the cockpits of the Iraqi aircraft.

One of the pilots sighed in defeat.

" _Simulation complete,"_ a voice said over the radio. " _All you nuggets are dead. Now head back to base so I can tell you how exactly you died."_

"Yes sir, returning to base."

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of one of the MiG-21-2000s, the pilot sighed in relief as the simulation concluded.

" _Nice job up there, Corporal Kazakiri,"_ a voice said. " _I still can't believe you downed two of those planes yourself."_

Len scratched the back of his head at those words.

"Training is training, Sergeant Zheng," he replied. "I've fought much worse."

" _Like?"_

"North Korean MiG-29s."

" _Are you serious!? How did it go?"_

"Horribly. My squadron turned tail and ran. Our MiGs might be upgraded to the 2000 standard, but still…"

A different voice soon cut in.

" _Are you sure?"_ said the voice. " _I heard you downed one of those MiGs."_

Len paused at the statement.

"I don't think that counts, Lieutenant Adams," he replied. "That guy was just not paying attention."

" _Wait, wait, wait!"_ Zheng cut in. " _How does a pilot NOT notice they are being locked on!?"_

"I used guns," Len replied.

" _I think that's enough chit-chat, ladies,"_ Adams said. " _Let's head back to the carrier."_

* * *

Aboard the UN Aircraft Carrier UNSF Rassvet, the final MiG-21-2000 touched down on the flight deck as deck crew breathed a sigh of relief. Len found himself among these people, and recorded some of the events of the day before going below decks.

Why the Iraqis needed training, and the training taking place in Iranian airspace, was beyond him. It did, however, give him some experience against better planes.

Better planes did not necessarily mean better combat performance, however. THAT depends on the pilot.

Footsteps echoed behind Len.

The young UN pilot turned around to find Lieutenant Adams and another pilot walking towards him. Len immediately saluted the two, a salute which the two returned.

"At ease," Adams ordered, to which Len complied. "Your flying, as exceptional as it is, didn't seem as confident today. Is something on your mind?"

"I agree with the Lieutenant, Len," the other pilot said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine…" replied Len. "But even if I said that, you wouldn't believe me, Sergeant Verniy."

Verniy shifted some of her brown hair away from her eyes before replying.

"You got me there, Len," said she. "So? What's bothering you?"

Len hesitated for a second before replying.

"It's just…" he began. "I promised a friend back home that I would video call her when I had time. Right now seems like the perfect time, but…"

Verniy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. A decent amount of mischievous thoughts crossed her mind, some quite lewd, as to what the little Corporal's problem might be. She glanced over at Adams who, though he kept it to himself, seemed to see where this situation was going.

Verniy returned her attention to Len.

"So?" she pressed. "What's the problem?"

A brief period of silence, and some more hesitation on Len's end, followed.

Finally Len replied, and Verniy's excited expression disappeared.

"Discord or Skype?"


	3. Announcement (Placeholder Chapter)

**Reason for current semi-hiatus**

Some people may have noticed how I haven't been updating any of my stories lately. Fear not, this is for a good reason.

Aside from college classes, I have recently started working on a fairly ambitious work, collectively known as **Neue Dreisland Projekt.**

This project not only includes written fiction (which is being posted on FictionPress as it doesn't count as a fanfic), but also a visual novel and, most importantly, an audio drama. Depending on the success of this initial stage of the project, it might even progress into a Manga or even Anime form :D

 **Neue Dreisland Projekt** takes place in the world of Gaia, following the history of the titular Federation of Dreisland from independence in 1898 to merging into a united planetary government in 2002 (or 2003: this part isn't solid yet). Of course, nations other than Dreisland occupy the spotlight occasionally. The main purpose of this project is mainly the creation of a world with rich and extensive history.

Stories currently in progress for this project include:

 **Fields of Blue** (Visual Novel) (1950)

 **A World Torn Asunder** (Written Fiction) (2001)

 **七日ドロップ** **-Seven Day Drop** (Audio Drama) (1942)

Seven Day Drop is currently the highest priority, with an extensive cast of voice actors (drafted from a bunch of personal friends XD) and character art, with all of the dialogue done in Japanese. Theoretically, it is also the shortest one of the bunch in terms of the actual story and is also the closest to completion (not that that's saying much).

All three current stories are currently available, albeit incomplete, in written form on my FictionPress account. Feel free to take a look.

I apologize for the semi-hiatus on my usual fanfiction content, but updates will be posted, though at an even slower pace. If you would like to support this endeavor, please let me know!

Jolly thanks, cheers!

-SPSH Karl


End file.
